Way of the Saintly Fist - Gentle Fist -
by atlasofremembrance
Summary: Izuku is surely a good person - how weird that he ended up with a very combat-oriented Quirk. So, what if he was also an healer? Healer, martial artist, wielder of One for All: this is the patt of the Battle Saint. In "Gentle Fist" Izuku has grown up with a lively best friend in the person of Katsumi Bakugou, but their relationship might not end there. (ON HOLD - TECHNICAL REASONS)
1. Chapter I

p dir="ltr"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter I: The Most Gentle Fist Hurts The Most/spanbr /This story begins with two /Many tales do./p  
p dir="ltr"In the city of Musutafu, in the neighborhood kindergarten, outside. The two children were facing each other./p  
p dir="ltr"The children were of opposite gender, but it wasn't yet obvious if one were to only give a swift look./p  
p dir="ltr"The one standing, laughing and all-around exploding was Katsumi Bakugou, a four-year old girl. Indeniably, once past her bossy act and tomboyish behaviour, one couldn't help but to find the young girl emcute/em./p  
p dir="ltr"I wouldn't recommend saying so out loud in her presence, though./p  
p dir="ltr"The ash blond hair of the girl was spiky, shooting outward, as if she had faced an explosion so awesome to permanently etch them in such a shape. Her nose was small yet wildly angular, giving her face an hint of wild elegance, which would combine with her overbearing, large smile to fascinate or tight, intimidating scowl to scare others./p  
p dir="ltr"Her round face and unblemished skin did the rest./p  
p dir="ltr"The other child was, quite obviously, a boy. He too, for lack of better term, be described as "cute".br /Perhaps "endearing"? As in, when certain older women say "Oh, this child is so endearing, I might just eat him up!" and laugh as if they hadn't just threatened cannibalism justified by /No, I'm getting sidetracked. Where was I?/p  
p dir="ltr"Ah. Izuku Midoriya. Green. Think /I always thought of green. Like his hair, for example. A mop-like mess of hopelessly unruly dark green, who always looked like a bitch to wash, to be frank. A curly, thick, yet short patch of /He was also wearing green. Green shirt, green shorts. Fashion geniuses his parents were not./p  
p dir="ltr"At least young Katsumi was wearing a sundress. A dirt yellow sundress that extended a bit past her knees, one that even the bravest of the kindergarten children wouldn't try to lift for a joke./p  
p dir="ltr"Well, until young Izuku hadn't walked behind the /To be fair, I'm not saying the kid lifted her shirt: that thought wouldn't even step foot into his brain until much later (two days, to be precise: I am reserving this story for later on, though).br /It was a simple gust of wind. A emtraitorous/em one, if young Izuku could say his piece./p  
p dir="ltr"So he saw. The black, almost form-fitting black spats of the other cute child - he saw them indeed. Not that he really paid any mind to it in the first place. He was just going to keep going his merry way, so that he could build some stuff in the sandbox (or catch tetanus - fate was still not too clear what might await kids in that sandbox). Those plans quickly went, quite literally, in smoke, very fast./p  
p dir="ltr"No matter how small, being hit by a nitroglycerin explosion is not a good feeling, and falling on your ass, even less./p  
p dir="ltr"To make the matter worse, the berserking little girl still looked quite angry./p  
p dir="ltr""Damn!" she learned swear words from her mother "Aren't you that shitty Iz-" she bit her tongue "Shitty Deku!"/p  
p dir="ltr"That's what she took to call the kid. She couldn't quite avoid biting her tongue while saying his first name, so she decided to call the boy by an alternative reading of the emkanji/em characters that composed his given name, which made her feel smart, and call the boy "worthless" which made her feel bigger. However, since her mother had very sternly warned her of boys that would try to peek up her skirt, she was now too mad to even think of the two's budding relationship./p  
p dir="ltr""Ka-Ka-Kacchan!"/p  
p dir="ltr"The girl's outburst scared the ever-living daylight of the young boy, and soon he felt the eyes of the many other children converge on him. He was almost going to cry!/p  
p dir="ltr"Well, that was until someone started to cry soon after, right behind him./p  
p dir="ltr"That took both by /It was a chubby boy. His face was contorted in pain, an a huge bruise covered a significant part of his right knee and below: he had fallen from the sky because of the updraft of the explosion, and hit the ground sliding. All that blood made even the boisterous young Katsumi stagger out of her enraged stance./p  
p dir="ltr"Yet, instead of more crying, young Izuku bounced right at his feet!br /Yes, because he felt something! Not only he might've felt slightly guilty, but more importantly, he HAD to help!/p  
p dir="ltr"He ran toward the child, who was completely oblivious to anything but his pain and kept wailing like a babe./p  
p dir="ltr"As soon as he reached him, he first came to see the child's Quirk./p  
p dir="ltr"Quirks! The uncanny ability unlocked at the dawn of the second millennium by humanity - abilities that grant the ability to exhibit up-to-then superhuman feats, often passed through bloodline!/p  
p dir="ltr"It was quite obvious what the plump kid's Quirk was - his big, draconic red wings!/p  
p dir="ltr"Mutant-type Quirk! One of the three types of Quirks! Such an ability manifests usually at birth or during the infancy, giving the user an appearance different than the baseline human form! It often comes with both advantages and disadvantages, and it was quite obvious that this child had been flying!/p  
p dir="ltr"However, none of this mattered now!br /What really caught young Izuku's eyes was the bad bruise on the kid's leg, which oozed red blood. Instinctively, he knew that this was a bad thing, yet he didn't want to touch such a gross thing!/p  
p dir="ltr"But! He HAD to help! And if help meant stopping the flow of blood by touching the wound, he would!/p  
p dir="ltr"Yet, something happened, right there. The moment his hands came close to the wounds, his palms started glowing! br /The green light shone on the wound, dazzling to the naked eye, and the blood swiftly coagulated, then the wound itself started closing, in the space of a breath!/p  
p dir="ltr"The kids were astonished!/p  
p dir="ltr"Young Izuku Midoriya was supposed to be Quirkless! It was Tsubasa's - the plump kid - own grandfather to diagnose him!/p  
p dir="ltr"Once again, young Izuku, fell on his butt, out of breath, just to see the kindergarten caretaker come over./p  
p dir="ltr"(Does this mean... Deku is not... Deku...?)/p  
p dir="ltr"Young Katsumi stared at the boy. That is, until he fainted!/p  
p dir="ltr""Hoy!" she suddenly howled "Shitty Izuku! Don't go fainting! Stupid teachers!"/p  
p dir="ltr"At the end of this uncanny chain of events, the only child left crying was indeed young Katsumi, as she tried to prod young Izuku awake by kicking his side./p  
p dir="ltr"She didn't even remember why she was mad anymore./p  
p dir="ltr"[...]/p  
p dir="ltr"Izuku Midoriya woke up a day later./p  
p dir="ltr"In the meanwhile, a whole shitshow went down. Inko Midoriya, still heartbroken for having seen her child's hope to become an Hero dashed by Dr. Tsubasa, had rushed to the kindergarten, accompanied midway by Mitsuki Bakugou, her long-time friend./p  
p dir="ltr"Apparently her son had lost his senses, though nobody could tell span style="color: #888888;"*/spanemwhy/emspan style="color: #888888;"*/span, if one asked the caretakers. The kids might've known - but who listens to kindergarteners? This isn't an anime./p  
p dir="ltr"Afterward, the two had spent two hour -TWO HOURS!- to convince the young Katsumi to let go of the fainted /The kid kept bawling for a while all as she clinched his arm, and neither mother could, once again, tell why. Now, if you ask me, I'd say the girl might've felt a teensy tiny guilt at damaging such an interesting little thing like the boy was now, at least in her eyes./p  
p dir="ltr"He was a fascinating new toy, and she wanted it. He had gone and went emsave/em that kid! Like a true Hero! If she had him, wouldn't she be like a real Hero, too! If he did what she'd tell him to do, he'd be his Sidekick! And of course he would! He was Izuku after all! Weak, little, heroic, endearing Izuku Midoriya: he would always do what she said!/p  
p dir="ltr"[...]/p  
p dir="ltr"What did wake him up? In the end it wasn't his stomach, or his bladder. It was a phone /...br /"Midoriya Household."br /...br /"... Dr. Tsubasa? Why are you calling?" she seemed a bit annoyed, after knowing who she was talking /...br /"A new development? As soon as possible?" however, a mother's care soon won through, and she immediately shifted in wanting to know if there was something wrong with her little treasure. He had already fainted after all, and slept through a whole day./p  
p dir="ltr"The woman had entertained the thought of having her son brought to an hospital, but the caretakers had assured her that it wasn't anything serious, and he appeared healthy in all other fields, with no wounds or bruises or any signs of damage./p  
p dir="ltr""...This afternoon, then?"/p  
p dir="ltr"It was then that he opened his eyes, to look at his mother's haggard face, with new black circles around her eyes./p  
p dir="ltr""...Mom?" he feebly /br /The woman immediately hang the phone and launches herself into a bear hug on her kid./p  
p dir="ltr""IZUKU! YOU MADE ME WORRY SO MUCH!"br /"M... Mom... Can't... Breath..."/p  
p dir="ltr"He very nearly fainted again!/p  
p dir="ltr"[...]br /"Madam Midoriya. I have to say that something bugged me in my last examination of your son."/p  
p dir="ltr"Dr. Tsubasa doubled as the source of Quirk examination and general health of the neighborhood./p  
p dir="ltr"Inko frowned, sitting down in front of the doctor, her child on her lap./p  
p dir="ltr""Bugged?"/p  
p dir="ltr"The small, elderly man nodded./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't think I've ever seen your son before our last examination."/p  
p dir="ltr"That had Inko thinking./p  
p dir="ltr"She or her husband were no strangers to the clinic. Flu, stomach aches, migraines...br /For any small sickness, they visited the doctor, though after her last meeting she might've started to plan otherwise for the future./p  
p dir="ltr""That got me thinking." the man continued "And I checked your child's medical records. He has never been in the care of another clinic or hospital since he was born, right?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Once again, Inko found herself nodding. Actually, she didn't remember her son ever being sick. Not even a colic when he was a newborn. That was... weird, right?/p  
p dir="ltr""Don't you worry, Ms. Midoriya. This is actually good news!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Of course my son not being sick is good news!" she lampooned./p  
p dir="ltr"Taken aback, the doctor chuckled "I meant something else."/p  
p dir="ltr"The doctor handed the woman a stack of papers./p  
p dir="ltr""I actually performed some more tests. It actually seems that your child is a member of a very exclusive club, one that only 2 in a billion people can say they are a part of! A non-Quirkless two-digited person!" he said, swiping some sweat from his forehead "Goodness gracious, it's the first I even hear of such a thing since university!"/p  
p dir="ltr"As she read the papers, both mother and son startled trembling./p  
p dir="ltr"The facts were in front of them!/p  
p dir="ltr"Midoriya, Izukubr /Age: 4 years, two monthsbr /Gender: Malebr /Quirk: Extremely Mild Self-Regeneration; Emission of Photon-like particles able to repair damaged biological tissue from the palm of the hands (Emitter-type)br /Notes: It is recommended the inscription at the National Register for Medicinal, Reconstructive and Healing Quirksbr /Assigned Quirk Name: strongSaintly Hands/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"His eyes, filled with tears, turned to his mother's equally teary eyes and he said one simple thing - "Mom, this means I'll be a Hero, right!?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes... Izuku, you'll be a great Hero."/p  
p dir="ltr"He was overjoyed, so he didn't really notice./p  
p dir="ltr"His mother looked a bit sad./p 


	2. Chapter II

p dir="ltr"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter II: Raise your fist to the sky!/spanbr /Aldera Middle /This was her /She was the queen here!/p  
p dir="ltr"When the middle schooler walked through the gate in the morning, everyone smiled and moved out of the way./p  
p dir="ltr"When the teachers gave out the results of the tests, she was always the most praised./p  
p dir="ltr"Everybody knew. She was going to U.A. next spring. She was going to be Hero./p  
p dir="ltr"But she wasn't going to be emj/ememust/em a Hero./p  
p dir="ltr""I'll be the Number One Hero! I'll even be better than All Might!" her howling could probably be heard as far as his home, he thought. Luckily for her, not as far as hers, though./p  
p dir="ltr"As she said it, accompanied by many small, sizzling explosions, she turned toward him, her eyes like an hawk./p  
p dir="ltr""Right!?"/p  
p dir="ltr"He spent no time nodding furiously. He really didn't want to be exploded into agreeing, even though he wasn't extremely fond of her saying she'd be embetter/em than the Symbol of Peace. (Maybe emas/em good would be a better phrase...) he mused./p  
p dir="ltr""Shitty Izuku! You also better make into the Support Course at U.A. or there'll be hell to pay!" she said, closing her exploding with his face./p  
p dir="ltr"He gulped. He didn't really want to enter the Support course./p  
p dir="ltr"He wanted to be an Hero!/p  
p dir="ltr"What a pickle!/p  
p dir="ltr"The green haired kid looked upward, at the open sky./p  
p dir="ltr"The two were on the school /The girl wore her sailor uniform in a really unkempt way, and with the wind how it was today, it really wasn't a good time to have his eyes wander around too much./p  
p dir="ltr"Not that he didn't want to look at her, but.../p  
p dir="ltr"(I value my own life a bit more than that...)/p  
p dir="ltr"As he thought of that, however, he did peek down back towards the horizon, looking at his "best friend", currently busy boasting around and shooting explosions at the sky./p  
p dir="ltr"(Kacchan, your skirt shouldn't really be cut that way... And that shirt... Is too short...)/p  
p dir="ltr"To express fairness toward this blushing, hormonal teenager, he really was /Her long black skirt had a cut (probably self-made, with scissors) that went from her knees to halfway her thigh, occasionally showing quite a bit of her fair skin./p  
p dir="ltr"That wouldn't be too bad if she was modest In her actions - (But this is Kacchan I'm talking about...)/p  
p dir="ltr"And her shirt? Was it really a size too short, Izuku hypothesized? Nah. The fault, if he really though about it (And I shouldn't, really) was of the sizable amount of growth the blond's chest had in the recent year./p  
p dir="ltr"He would never - not even under torture - say it out loud, but he could think about it./p  
p dir="ltr"(From flatland to mountains in less than 10 months...)/p  
p dir="ltr"And the girl wasn't modest about /Lately, she seemed to really like to flaunt her "peerless natural beauty"./p  
p dir="ltr""Shitty Izuku!"/p  
p dir="ltr"The gakuran-wearing middle schooler was startled out of his mumbling by the loud call of the yankee-looking beauty./p  
p dir="ltr""Have Wings fucking hurry with that strawberry milk, goddamnit!" she howled at him./p  
p dir="ltr""S-sure, Kacchan!" he absentmindedly said./p  
p dir="ltr"However, as he turned around, he felt a small explosion hit his back./p  
p dir="ltr""Don't fucking call me that when we're outside, Shitty Izuku! I'll kill you next time! Throw you off the goddamn roof!"/p  
p dir="ltr"He hurriedly scampered away, heading inside and downstairs./p  
p dir="ltr"The delinquent-looking girl plopped down on her butt, in the only shade present on the roof, offered by a small section of the building that housed the stairs. She grabbed a green backpack, and fetched a green notebook out of it./p  
p dir="ltr"On the cover, there was scribbled "strongHero Analysis For The Future, Vol. 14/strong"./p  
p dir="ltr"She scoffed, smirking "Stupid Izuku finally solved the problem of my gauntlets holding only one charge! A revolving cylinder! Of course, I knew it!"/p  
p dir="ltr"With a smile as wide as a plate, she poured over the notes. Page after page was dedicated to the study of Quirks, especially of the two's acquaintances and of many public Pro-Heroes. More than half of the notebook, however, covered Katsumi Bakugou's quirk, span style="color: #888888;"/spanstrongExplosion/strongspan style="color: #888888;"/span. The ability to produce unstable nitroglycerin from the sweat glands in her hands. Talking about it like that it seemed slightly gross, but the way Izuku wrote of it concealed a certain passion. He himself had apparently taken upon himself to find a way to augment the blonde's initial design for her Hero costume. She quickly ended up engrossed, reading the middle schooler's dissertation./p  
p dir="ltr"Well, at least until she heard the noise of steps coming upstairs. Then, she spared no second in making it appear as if she never touched the backpack in the first place./p  
p dir="ltr""Katsumi, here's yo-your milk..." Izuku panted, having apparently ran upstairs./p  
p dir="ltr"Seeing this, she grabbed the carton and spat back at him: "Shitty Izuku! I told you to have Wings bring it up! The hell are you so worked up for!"/p  
p dir="ltr"He was a bit taken aback by the berating, although he wasn't surprised. That was Kacchan for you./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, break is -" he stammered "It's almost over! No way Tsubasa-kun would have made it in time!"/p  
p dir="ltr"She gave him the stink eye as she bit on the straw that peered out of the strawberry milk carton./p  
p dir="ltr""Stupid Shitty Izuku... If I told you to have one of those shitty extras do it, you should listen, damnit." she grunted, turning around to face the end of the building and the metallic fence that denoted the separation between them and the horizon./p  
p dir="ltr""Ka-Ka-Katsumi..." he gulped. He really needed to say what he was going to say next./p  
p dir="ltr""What's up, Shitty Izuku?!" she roared back. She really didn't like being interrupted when she was drinking her strawberry milk./p  
p dir="ltr""I..." he sighed, gathering his courage "I..."/p  
p dir="ltr""I want to enter the Hero course with you!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Uncharacteristically from the small middle schooler, this declaration was practically screamed at the top of his lungs, leaving him red in the face./p  
p dir="ltr"He had to put his all into it. How endearing./p  
p dir="ltr"Of course, this had the complete opposite of the intended effect: with a face of a shade of red so dark it must've have been two different colors when comparing it with young Izuku, Katsumi literally exploded, strawberry milk and all, at the declaration./p  
p dir="ltr"The soon-to-be middle schooler started towering the boy, though their real difference in height was but of an handful of centimetres, her hands showering her sides in a deluge of explosion, of which heat he could feel coming closer. Oh, she was emmad/em./p  
p dir="ltr""SHITTY IZUKU! I TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN! YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO BE A HERO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE AN HERO, AUNTIE INKO DOESN'T WANT YOU TO BE A HERO, NOBODY WANTS YOU TO BE A HERO! SO SHUT UP AND DO WHAT I SAY!"/p  
p dir="ltr"He expected it, but boy was it /Of course, it was true - nobody (bar himself) emwanted/em him to be an Hero./p  
p dir="ltr""YOU'LL BE MY SUPPORT! YOU'LL BE LIKE ALEMASTER, I ALREADY TOLD YOU!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Unable to speak a word, he was stormed past, and blown away only to land on his back./p  
p dir="ltr"(Like Alemaster...) he gulped (I guess I did rub at least a little bit on her...)/p  
p dir="ltr"You'd have to be an Hero Nerd to know the Norwegian Support Hero, Alemaster. Perhaps the pubblic at large knew Bloodaxe or Queen Ice, the most popular members of his Hero Team, the Defenders of Valhalla, but him?br /His quirk, Potion of Strength, was quite explicit: it allowed him to produce a liquid with short shelf life that doubled the physical ability of those that ingested it: he was an essential part of the Team, both during rescue missions and when fighting villains, but the guy serving drinks wasn't exactly emmemorable/em./p  
p dir="ltr"He knew he had a Quirk that was way more suited to support and rescue, but he couldn't handle being in the sidelines when he knew he could also help in other situations! What if more Villains that the combat Heroes could handle showed up? Count on All Might just saving the day?/p  
p dir="ltr"It wouldn't happen all the time. If he wanted to be an Hero, he couldn't only focus on support.../p  
p dir="ltr"(... If only Mom and Kacchan listened...)/p  
p dir="ltr"Yeah, his mom also had started to insist he join the Support course instead of the Hero course, after hearing Kacchan arguing with him. She knew she did because she cared but.../p  
p dir="ltr"(... Kacchan just wants an healer handy, I guess? Plus, she's like, my friend?)/p  
p dir="ltr"Unfortunately, the bell rang before he could reach a conclusion./p


	3. Chapter III

p dir="ltr"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter III: Fist Of Justice! Fly toward the Future!/spanbr /Young Izuku found himself walking alone after school, that day./p  
p dir="ltr"(I've gone and done it...) he moped (Kacchan won't talk with me for a week again...)/p  
p dir="ltr"It wasn't the first time they had this argument, really. He said he wanted to learn how to defend himself, she said she'd do so for him, as "there's no way a weakling like you would be able to do it" as she put /Then, one time he tried to stop a purse snatcher with a strongStretching/strong Quirk, she beat him /When she caught him imitating the kung-fu movies from the action movies, she told on him on his mom and he got an earful./p  
p dir="ltr"Honestly, the girl was dead-set on having him as her Support and she'd have it no other way, or she'd throw a tantrum so big a Villain attack on the neighborhood would instead be welcomed./p  
p dir="ltr"Speaking of Villain attacks, someone should have told young Izuku to avoid lesser trodden roads and more importantly, to look where one's walking instead of brooding, because.../p  
p dir="ltr""Wha- Hmmf!?"/p  
p dir="ltr"The sludge villain was really fast./p  
p dir="ltr""Invisibility cloak! A size M!" jested the two-bit robber./p  
p dir="ltr"He said something about 45 seconds and then ending - now that really registered as important in the panicking youth's brain./p  
p dir="ltr""You were really emmy Hero/em!" he kept jesting "I really want to see how he'll catch me now!"/p  
p dir="ltr"(I'm going to...) his consciousness was already wavy (Going to die... here...?)/p  
p dir="ltr"(... I don't want to! There's still...)/p  
p dir="ltr"strong"Fear Not!"/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"It was really loud./p  
p dir="ltr"strong"For..."/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Really, really /And it was filled with hope./p  
p dir="ltr"strong"... I am here!"/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"And he was there! Blond hair, a massive mass of sculpted muscles, a large smile on his face - the emNumber One Hero/em himself, All Might!/p  
p dir="ltr"strongem"TEXAS... SMASH!"/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"The sludge Villain, whose size dwarfed the lanky middle schooler, was completely blown away by a single fist, no, by.../p  
p dir="ltr""... Just the air pressure!?" by his own words./p  
p dir="ltr"Izuku was really excited to meet his idol, All Might./p  
p dir="ltr"... Once he'd wake up./p  
p dir="ltr"[...]/p  
p dir="ltr"It didn't take long./p  
p dir="ltr"All Might himself woke him up, after capturing the Villain off-screen./p  
p dir="ltr"He'd be mocked emforever/em by his cell-mates for the fact that the Number One Hero saw fit to contain him in a used bottle of cola./p  
p dir="ltr"Anyway, pleasantries and autographs aside, young Izuku was really excited./p  
p dir="ltr"However.../p  
p dir="ltr""Well, I really have to go, young one. You can follow the next development from the comfort of your home, I'm sure!"/p  
p dir="ltr"(He's already going!? But I have so many questions I want to ask him!)/p  
p dir="ltr""With that, I'm counting on you for your future support!"/p  
p dir="ltr"And he was already in the air, like a dot in the sky./p  
p dir="ltr"Correction. They were./p  
p dir="ltr""Uh!? No, no!" All Might was flabbergasted. The boy had clung to his leg!/p  
p dir="ltr""L-let go of me! Are you crazy!?" he blurted./p  
p dir="ltr""If I let go, I-I'll die!"/p  
p dir="ltr""You're right!" the Hero lampooned./p  
p dir="ltr""I..." Izuku swallowed "I have many things to ask you! Directly!"/p  
p dir="ltr".../p  
p dir="ltr"(... Shit!) thought the Pro Hero./p  
p dir="ltr"[...]/p  
p dir="ltr"Fade to black! Eyes opening!/p  
p dir="ltr"Oh, he'd better not be trying to look up her skirt. He'd be in trouble./p  
p dir="ltr""Shitty Izuku!" she grumbled "Always saying he wants to be the Hero!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, Bakugou-san, only you have the ability to be an He- Yeep!" the gregarious student was suddenly startled by an explosion near his crotch./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't doubt he could be a Hero! He's too stubborn to fail the admission exam!" she growled "But he's also too dumb!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Her followers were a bit terrified. Agreeing with her was dangerous, but so was contradicting her.../p  
p dir="ltr""Found ya!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Again, the sludge Villain was fast./p  
p dir="ltr"It took him no time at all to get her./p  
p dir="ltr"[...]/p  
p dir="ltr"Smash cut! Hey, that's topical./p  
p dir="ltr""Can I..." he didn't stutter this time "Can I become an Hero with a weak, support Quirk...?"/p  
p dir="ltr"The Number One Hero looked at him with the tail of his eye. He knew a bunch of Heroes with relatively weak Quirks. Eraserhead and Sir Nighteye's Quirk were among them./p  
p dir="ltr""It's just..." the boy sighed "Because my Quirk is weak, everybody says that I should just find a normal job or be a Support..."/p  
p dir="ltr""But saving someone..." he continued "I can't help but find it incredible..."/p  
p dir="ltr"He looked up./p  
p dir="ltr""I want to become an Hero that saves people with a smile on my face, just like - uh uh uh!"/p  
p dir="ltr"All Might disappeared in a puff of smoke!/p  
p dir="ltr"In his place, a lanky, skeleton-like man with a somewhat grim expression had appeared./p  
p dir="ltr""Are yo-you a fake!?" the boy exclaimed "An impostor!?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I am All Might!" the man said./p  
p dir="ltr"[...]/p  
p dir="ltr"The wound was really egregious. A bit stomach-revolting./p  
p dir="ltr"Yet, he once again felt drawn to it. Like a moth to a flame./p  
p dir="ltr"The green light appeared once again, shocking All Might out of his reverie./p  
p dir="ltr""Ah! Hey, boy!" he said, stepping away./p  
p dir="ltr"Izuku also retreated./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm sorry!" he started bowing "My Quirk is an healing-type, so I automatically started healing you when I saw the wound! I'm sorry!"/p  
p dir="ltr"All Might grimaced. "It's nothing." he even tried half-smiling, though he'd expect the action to come with more blood seeping from his mouth./p  
p dir="ltr"It didn't. "Uh...?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Suddenly, he wasn't THAT tired anyway./p  
p dir="ltr"He felt as if he could output another fifteen minutes of his "Muscle Form"./p  
p dir="ltr""An healing Quirk that restores stamina!" he commented "You could be an amazing doctor with it!"/p  
p dir="ltr"A doctor. Izuku's smile darkened a bit at those words - people always said those words./p  
p dir="ltr"It wasn't what he wanted to hear form the Number One Hero, though./p  
p dir="ltr"The man noticed this expression, but continued: "Look, young one, nowadays the business of Heroics is very dangerous. Sure, you might see Heroes who specialize in Rescue operations like Thirteen, but that's not emall/em they can do."/p  
p dir="ltr""When there is people in danger, there'll be danger. Pros must always put their lives at stake." he went on "It's not bad to dream, but dream realistically."/p  
p dir="ltr"The words were harsh, but not without /Izuku knew it. He couldn't beat an average middle schooler - how would he beat a Villain?/p  
p dir="ltr"As he watched All Might leaving, reminding him that joining the police or becoming a doctor were jobs no less heroic, he wondered if he really could become an Hero./p  
p dir="ltr"[...]/p  
p dir="ltr""We'll wait for someone with an advantageous Quirk to come! Evacuate the other civilians!"/p  
p dir="ltr""I feel sorry for the girl, but she'll have to wait a little bit longer!"/p  
p dir="ltr""He's the one All Might was chasing!"/p  
p dir="ltr""What's taking All Might so long!?"/p  
p dir="ltr"(I shouldn't look, I know...)/p  
p dir="ltr"Izuku was convinced he was pathetic when he found himself in the crowd./p  
p dir="ltr"Then he heard that another kid had been taken hostage./p  
p dir="ltr"It was the sludge Villain again!/p  
p dir="ltr"(He's going through that!?)/p  
p dir="ltr"Needless to say, nearly suffocating to death had left quite the impression on the boy./p  
p dir="ltr"But when he saw her./p  
p dir="ltr"When he saw her face./p  
p dir="ltr"He couldn't emnot/em run towards her./p  
p dir="ltr"In a blink of an eye, he found himself throwing his backpack at the villain to avoid one of his best friend's arms./p  
p dir="ltr"In the space of a breath, he was already trying to wrestle the Villain away from her./p  
p dir="ltr"Deaf to the calls of the onlookers that called him stupid and suicidal, he tried to grab the liquid Villain./p  
p dir="ltr"Having her mouth finally freed by his effort, he finally heard her voice./p  
p dir="ltr""Why are you here!?" she asked, the despair in her voice./p  
p dir="ltr""Because..." he answered "You looked like you needed help!"/p  
p dir="ltr"The villain chuckled./p  
p dir="ltr""I almost finished here, so move it!"/p  
p dir="ltr"He was going to hit him, with a full powered swing and explosion./p  
p dir="ltr"If hit, he risked a serious injury, maybe death, yet he didn't move./p  
p dir="ltr""You managed to remind me that my morals are not just for me to say!" span style="color: #888888;"*/spanemthat/emspan style="color: #888888;"*/span man said "They are for me to set an example!"/p  
p dir="ltr"The blond hero was in front of him, grabbing the sludge Villain!/p  
p dir="ltr""Pros stake their LIVES on the line every day! strongemDetroit...!/em/strong"/p  
p dir="ltr"A downward punch!/p  
p dir="ltr""strongem...Smash!/em/strong"/p  
p dir="ltr""Did he just..." Izuku mumbled "Use the air updraft...?"/p  
p dir="ltr"[...]/p  
p dir="ltr"Apart from the street cred of the bottled Villain, the incident ended without victims./p  
p dir="ltr"Well, the street cred and poor Izuku's eardrum, as he ended up being scolded for an hour straight by both Katsumi and the Pro Heroes at the scene./p  
p dir="ltr""Shitty Izuku! I am so mad at you" she roared, furious "I certainly didn't YOUR help! I could've ended that in an heartbeat! Stupid idiot! I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING, OKAY!?"/p  
p dir="ltr"She run off very quickly after that, hiding her red face and the teary eyes (because of the suffocation, of course)./p  
p dir="ltr"Izuku was let go soon after./p  
p dir="ltr"He couldn't save people as he was./p  
p dir="ltr"He was finally ready to abandon his dream for the futu-/p  
p dir="ltr""I AM HERE!"/p  
p dir="ltr""At that time, nobody could act!"br /"But you, with your 'weak' Quirk, did not hesitate!"br /"The stories of the real Heroes, they always end like that!"br /"They say 'My legs moved on their own!'"br /"This is... What happened to you, too, isn't it!?"/p  
p dir="ltr"As the sun descended. As the boy cried. As his story began-/p  
p dir="ltr""You can be a Hero!"/p  
p dir="ltr"He finally heard those words./p  
p dir="ltr"strong~~/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: left;"strongAnd this, ladies and gentlemen, are the chapters one to three of my first published fan fiction!/strongbr /strong In the last few days, a weird confluence of happenings led to this decision: me entering a phase of stall with my personal writing, me binging some interesting My Hero Academia fan fiction, and me noticing that most stuff that didn't scratch all my itches. Not enough Bakugou, not enough of some other characters, a tendency to sanctify our little useless, endearing Deku-kun.../strongbr /strong So I decided to write my own./strongbr /strong I'll probably continue it if someone shows interest./strongbr /strong And hey, if you do, tell me if you'd also like to see anything like these:/strongbr /strong 1) A variation on the theme of this one, still with Quirk!Deku (Saintly Hands), but with male Katsugo around, called "Roaring Fist"./strongbr /strong 2) Another variation but with more lemon-y and smutty themes and an harem called "Hegemonic Fist"./strongbr /strong Thank you for sticking this long with me!/strong/p 


End file.
